The Magician
by Jordan R. Was Here
Summary: Timmy goes to a magic show and ends up being involved in one of the acts. Unfortantely for him, the magician has something special in mind for him. Oneshot story with two different endings. Rated K for slight themes.


The Magician

By: Jordan R. Was Here

Disclaimer: I don't own the Fairly Oddparents

I don't own Zanto or Chrissie(they belong to Zephyrus).

Summary: Timmy's parents finally allow him to go to the magic show at the Dimmadome. There he sees the magician called Zanto and his 19 year old assistant, Chrissie. He is called up to help Zanto in one of his tricks. The story features two endings, a Good and Bad one.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Magician

"This is one of the best days of my life!" said Timmy as he entered the dome and took his seat in the stands, "I can't believe my parents let me come to this thing without them or Vicky watching!" He had "convinced" his parents to let him see this magic show that arrived in town all the way from Las Vegas.

"Does the day we became your fairy godparents also one of your best days of your life?" asked Wanda to him. She and Cosmo were there with him in disguise. Wanda was disguise as a brochure and Cosmo as a cup of soda.

"Of course!" said Timmy as he took a drink of Cosmo soda.

"Ah!" cried Cosmo as Timmy drank him in his disguise, "My brain!"

"You have a brain?" asked Wanda and Timmy at the same time to him.

"I don't know," he replied and then in a sneaky voice, "Or do I?"

"That weirdo is taking to his soda," whispered a girl who was next to Timmy to her friend, "Why do these performances always bring out the weirdoes in this town?"

"Shhh!" her friend replied, "The show is about to start!"

An older man with a big mustache and huge hat stepped out onto the stage to the microphone, "Greetings everyone! I'm Doug Dimmadome!"

"Doug Dimmadome?" everyone in the audience replied.

"That's right!" he answered back, "Doug Dimmadome! Owner of the Dimmsdale Dimmadome and which is tonight hosting a special guest all the way from Las Vegas! Please put your hands together for the amazing Zanto and his very lovely assistant, Chrissie!"

Two people then walked out onto the stage. The magician himself about in his 40s, a little heavy, and his dark brown hair was receding. His assistant was about 20, she had blue eyes, long blond hair, big red lips, and was very thin, not sickly thin but thin.

The man was dress in the normal magician's clothing and the girl had on white gloves, white leather shirt that didn't go past her belly button, white skirt, and black high heels. "Hello everyone!" said the magician coming up to the microphone, "I'm the Great Zanto and you all see my lovely assistant Chrissie! We are here tonight to amaze you all tonight! Are you ready to be shocked and blown away?"

Everyone cheered or clapped there hands. "This should be good!" said Timmy to Wanda and Cosmo.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This is horrible!" yawned Timmy, "I can barely keep myself awake!" The show had been going on for at least an hour and all of the tricks the magician did were so boring, done before, or stupid.

"At least his assistant is pretty," commented Cosmo staring at the girl.

"Ahem!" said Wanda giving him a dirty look that shivered him a bit.

"I mean," said Cosmo quickly, "His assistant is pretty but my wife is 10… 100 times more pretty than she'll ever be in this life time or eternity." About this time, Timmy had fallen asleep in his seat because of boredom and started to snore as well.

"Now this is the time where we look into our audience and ask for a special volunteer!" said Zanto, "Isn't that right Chrissie? She nodded and gulped nervously.

The audience fell silent, expected for Timmy who was now snoring loudly. Everyone turned their attentions on him, including the magician who was frowning. "That boy!" Zanto said pointing at Timmy, "He'll be my volunteer!"

"Hey sleepy head!" said the girl next to Timmy shaking him, "Wake up loser! The magician wants you down the stage!"

He slowly opened his eyes and looked at her directly. "Huh?" he replied, "What do you want?"

"Moron!" she cried out, "Get your ass down on stage! The magician wants you to be his volunteer for his next act!" Timmy blinked twice, grabbed Cosmo and Wanda and head down onto the stage.

"You won't need your soda for this act," said Zanto taking Cosmo away from Timmy and setting it down on the far side of the stage, "You also don't need your brochure too. Please put that away."

"Why?" asked Timmy, but the magician gave him a dark look and Timmy quickly put Wanda into his pocket.

"Now I have a few questions before we began our special performance so that the audience all knows you," said magician, "Now what's your full name?"

"Timmy Turner."

"Aaah! That's a nice name," he said nodding and continuing his questions, "So what bring you to this nice show out here in Dimmsdale?"

"Well I live here in town," Timmy replied, "This is also the first time my parents let see something by myself and that I wanted to see this show since not much entraining things come to this place."

"So what do you think of this show so far?" asked Zanto.

"Well…" continued Timmy, "I hate to say this, but it's very boring. Most of your tricks I seen before or are very boring. It put me to sleep!"

"Sorry to hear that," said the magician twitching angrily but trying to keep clam, "So how old are you?"

"I recently turned 11," he replied.

"This could be trickery than I thought," he mumbled to himself and then saying to Timmy, "One last question, do you believe in magic?"

"Sure," he said to him, "But not your magic!"

He clutched both of his knuckles and then he sighed. "Ok," he said to Timmy and then turning to the audience, "I was going to do a different magic trick, but I think I'll do this one. I think you remember it well Chrissie." She twitched at that remark and then she frowned.

"Today folks!" said the magician, "I'll be performing the same trick I did in Las Vegas last year! By the end of this performance, I'll have a new beautiful assistant! I'll be turning this bored, rude little boy into an older, giggly teenage brunette."

"What?" said Timmy shocked.

"Oooo!" said the audience all at once.

"Don't worry," said magician taking out his magician, "This won't hurt a bit."

"Wanda," whispered Timmy to his pocket, "I don't like the look of this. I wish his wand was destroyed, just in case."

There was glow from his pocket but then a fart noise came out of it. "Sorry Timmy," whispered Wanda, "But for some reason, his magic is stronger than mine."

"Then I wish his spell won't brainwash me then!" replied Timmy to her, "And make it fast!" Another glow came from his pocket and his wish was granted.

"Now for my special trick!" said the magician raising his wand and aiming it at Timmy…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bad Ending

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A light fog sprayed out of Zanto's wand and soon engulfed Timmy circling him. The cloud of fog soon faded away revealing the new Timmy. He was now about the same height as Chrissie and the same length hair as she does. He was now a brunette with long fingernails, slim body, and hazel eyes. He also had on the same clothes as Chrissie.

"That's our show for tonight!" shouted Zanto to everyone, "Thanks for coming!" Everyone applauded and left the dome. The only people left were Timmy, Zanto, and Chrissie.

"What?" said Timmy looking himself over now that he changed in his girl voice and then growling at Zanto, "You can't do this to me!"

"Sure I can," he said, "But soon it won't matter to you, you'll be happy to be my assistant on stage and other places too."

"But everyone here just saw what you did and they'll rat you out to the cops," said Timmy, "Plus my parents will start looking for me!"

"Sorry," he said to him in an evil grin, "I also did a spell that'll stop anyone from talking about it, verbally and or otherwise. I also did so memory rearranging as well to you. Please say your name now."

"It's Timmy!" he shouted at the magician who frowned.

"What did you just say?" the man growled at Timmy, "It's not Timmy! It's Jessie now! Say it!"

"I'm Timmy Turner!" he replied in a growl, "Not Jessie or whatever you want me to be called. I got some bad news for you, you won't be able to brainwash me!"

The magician clutched his knuckles and grabbed Timmy by the collar. "I don't know how you avoided that spell," he growled with an angry voice, "But I'll be stay for a long time with Chrissie and me, so get us to it!"

He then tossed her to the ground and stomped off behind the curtains on the stage. "Also," he said before he left her, "Don't try to leave, I have a magic barrier around the dome incase you get any bright ideas. Chrissie! Show our new friend to her room!"

"I got to wish myself back to normal," thought Timmy reaching into her pocket, but she didn't feel Wanda in it, "What? Where is she?" She dug into all of her pockets, but couldn't find the one with Wanda in it. She then looked where Zanto put Cosmo on the stage, but he was gone as well.

"No…" thought Timmy, "This can't happen to me!"

"Come one girlfriend!" said Chrissie, "You'll be bunking with me in my room!"

"Why me?" thought Timmy dropping her head in displeasure at how her life was going to look from now on

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Good Ending

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Now for my special trick!" said the magician raising his wand and aiming it at Timmy. Timmy closed his eyes and waited for the next to come. But he then heard something. He opened his eyes and saw Chrissie and Zanto struggling with the wand.

"Chrissie!" he said angrily to her as he fought to take the wand away from her, "What the heck are you doing?"

"I can't let you ruin his life like you did mine!" she growled, "I used to be a boy with a happy life, then you ruined it by turning me into your assistant."

"But you were acting like you were under my spell!" growled Zanto, "What happened?"

"It didn't work on me apparently like you thought it would," said Chrissie with a wicked smile, "I knew I couldn't win this, so I decided to play along with your game waiting for the right moment to get my revenge on you! Now I'll take your wand!" She pulled it out of his hands and pointed it at him.

"You think you can use that?" laughed Zanto, "You have no magic powers! It's completely useless to you!"

"Wanda," whispered Timmy, "I wish it wasn't useless to her." The wish was granted just as Chrissie aimed at her old boss.

"Goodbye!" she said, "Lighting!" A huge lighting blot shot out of the wand and struck Zanto in the chest. An explosion went off in the middle of the stage where he stood. When the dust cleared, all that was left of the evil magician was his shoes.

Everyone in the audience was shocked, but then they started to cheer and applud loudly. "That was awesome!" shouted someone in the crowd.

"Do that again!" shouted another.

Timmy looked around at everyone and then turned his attention on Chrissie. Instead of her, in her place was 16 year old with blond hair. He had a gray t-shirt on, along with white shorts and black tennis shoes. He looked at himself and shouted happily, "I'm back!"

"Who are you?" said Timmy to the teen confused, "Where did Chrissie go?"

"I'm Chrissie," he said to Timmy, "But I'm really Chris. That guy made me his assistant 1 year ago and I been waiting for my chance to get back at him. When he was destroyed, his magic most of faded away allowing me to turn back."

"Thanks for savin' me," said Timmy to him.

"No problem," he said with a sigh, "But I really have to get back to my parents. They are probably worried sick about me. I wish I could get come to them."

"Make it happened," whispered Timmy to Wanda. She nodded and Chris disappeared back to his home.

"Well," said Doug coming out onto the stage and then saying to the crowd, "Well since there are no one left to perform, the show is over! Get moving!" Everyone grumbled and then left. Timmy did the same thing. He took off, grabbed Cosmo on the stage, and headed home.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author Note: Well, I hoped you enjoyed this one shot story. The idea of Zanto and Chrissie/Chris came from a story a read on another website. I really think like the ending, so I decided for this to be the true ending to that story. What's that story I read? I'll never tell.

Sorry if there was any spelling or grammer mistakes in the story. This would also be my first Fairly Oddparents story, so sorry if it kind of is bad or the characters are out of character.

Summer is over for me so I decided to end it with this story. See you all next summer.

This was Jordan R. Was Here signing off.

P.S.

Peace out and rock on forever everyone!


End file.
